


Cat and Mouse

by Genesis2808



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Blood, Crime, Dante my OC, Death, M/M, Murder, Torture, Violence, eventual affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genesis2808/pseuds/Genesis2808
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A murderer terrorizes New York and it's on Shay to stop him. Unfortunately the murderer has other plans for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Dante is an OC I made a long time ago and just recently fell in love with again so I decided to make a fic about him. My chapters will as always be pretty short so excuse that please.  
> Other than that this contains violence and torture (see tags) so if you don't like that please don't read it.  
> There will be POV changes and they will be obvious but I just want to warn you.  
> Also it will mostly be from Dante's POV I think but Shay will come into play very very soon so... I'll just stop talking now.
> 
> I'll put it in the notes of every chapter if it's particularly violent.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it :)

He was like a cat hunting a mouse. Silent, patient, deadly. Perfection.  
A silent killer, he would wait on the rooftops of the city for his unsuspecting prey. One wrong turn and he would strike with deadly precision. The cries would be muffled by his hand or other measures while he worked on his victim. The fear and thrill alone were reward enough but the blood, steaming hot in cold winter nights, was what he desired most.  
The warmth on his body, soaking his clothes. It was pure bliss watching the white snow turn into a deep, dark red.  
And no one would know what happened when they found the bloody snow in a side alley. And no one would know who was the poor soul slaughtered in a cold and dark night.


	2. The Murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, Murder, Blood

Crouching on the roof Dante watched the streets of the city. It was dark and cold and the ground was covered in snow. His breath formed little clouds in front of his face but he paid little attention to that. The black cloak with the hood concealed his figure and his dark waistcoat and breeches did the rest to hide him in the shadows of the night. Clouds covered the moon and the sparse light that sometimes shone through wouldn't do much to reveal his presence.

Dante watched the streets in silence when a man caught his attention. He seemed nervous already and he would make a very good victim. Obviously he wasn't the smartest either, Dante thought as he watched him turn into a side alley.

He got up and gracefully jumped from roof to roof to keep him in sight. It wasn't hard to keep up with him and soon they were far from the main street. Now was the time to strike.

The man, startled by the hooded figure appearing before him, stumbled backwards but before he could run Dante had him pushed against a wall. He covered the man's mouth with his hand and leaned closer. “Don't you dare to make a sound or I'll rip out your vocal chords with my bare hands!” He hissed. 

The man whimpered and his wide eyes widened even more when Dante pulled his knife out. “Mmmpphh!” He tried to complain, beg him maybe, and shook his head. But Dante's hand blocked his speech while he clearly enjoyed himself.

The tip of the knife found its way to the man's neck but made just the smallest of cuts, a warning. Then it trailed down to his abdomen and Dante slowly applied pressure. The man tried to scream but instead his head was smashed against the stone wall. The knife broke skin and the killer watched in fascination as it slowly entered the body. His eyes went back up and met those of his victim.

Fear. Agony. That's what he wanted. And that's what he got. The man was in pain as the knife very slowly entered his body and Dante enjoyed the feeling it got him. But the best was yet to come.

When the knife was buried in the man's body to the hilt he pulled it upwards, cutting the flesh cleanly. His victim was screaming now but he quickly ended it by ramming the knife into his throat. When he pulled it out only a quiet gurgling was left, together with the maniacal grin on Dante's face as he watched the life drain from the man's eyes. The open wound was steaming as the hot blood streamed out into the snow and soaked the killer's black clothing.

He rammed the knife into the almost dead body a few times now, just for the sake of it. The ripped clothes came off; the man wouldn't need them anymore. He cut in his torso was clean and still bleeding. Some more cutting was done before he could access the chest area. Curiously, the heart was still beating softly and Dante tilted his head slightly in admiration. It was a shame he would have to remove it; it always was such a nice picture.

He sighed and smiled softly as he pushed his hand in between the lungs and grabbed the still beating heart. It always took some force to remove it without cutting but as usually he just pulled it out. Once done he released the body to fall to the ground and got down on one knee. He used the surrounding snow to make a little nest in which he placed the fresh heart. 

The body was picked up and simply thrown into the ocean; Dante knew his quiet places where he could do that without being disturbed.

The rest of the night he spent at home. First he cleaned himself before he went to bed and slept peacefully as ever.


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante meets Shay for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No violence in this one, implied maybe but nothing graphic.

The sun cast its first rays over the city on a peaceful winter morning in New York. At least for Dante it was peaceful. His boss opened the store in the morning but allowed him to start working at noon. Under those circumstances he didn't need to worry about being too late. Even in winter the sun would cast its light through his bedroom window early enough to be on time.

Sighing in contentment he sat up in bed from a good night's rest. A few minutes passed before he got up and stretched. What a beautiful morning. The sun stood in a cloudless sky and the snow-covered city shone white in its light. The people he could see from his window were running their errands as always. Everything was in order.

Dante stretched again and lazily dressed his day's clothes. He didn't stand out from the rest of the working population and he really didn't need to; he never liked attention.

His door was hard to close for years already and closed with a loud noise when he pulled into the lock. He sighed and smiled softly when he took a deep breath of the cold winter air. It wasn't warm but it wasn't freezing cold either.

Dante went to the streets and on his way to work he stopped at a bakery. He got himself some breakfast and then went to the shop he worked in. His boss greeted him happily was he always did and Dante started working.

His day went normal most of the time and only in the afternoon a man entered who caught his attention.

It was a handsome young man in a black coat and heavily armed; his dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

“I have to ask you some questions.” He said with a heavy Irish accent.

“Of course, sir. What do you want to know?” Dante answered with a soft smile.

“I assume you’ve heard about the murders in the city? There has been one in the area. Do you know anything about it? Did you notice anything strange recently?”

So many questions, he grinned internally, such a honor to his work. “In this area?” He acted surprised. “That's terrible. Do you think we are in danger here?”

“Answer my question.” The man pushed.

“Well, no. There wasn't anything strange recently. Everything was normal.” He answered truthfully. His days had been normal as always. It was pure coincidence that it happened in this particular area.

“If there is anything strange happening here in the area please report to me at Fort Arsenal. We need to stop the murders.”

“And what is your name, if I may ask? So can report to you.”

“Shay Patrick Cormac.” The man simply answered before he left.

Once he was gone a small grin spread on Dante's face. “Shay Patrick Cormac.” He repeated quietly. That man would make a nice toy. He seemed strong and he should be able to take a lot. Now he only needed to think of a way to capture him.

***

Shay was more than unhappy by the outcome; it would make everything much harder. The murders needed to be solved and it wouldn't be easy. He went back to the Fort as he thought about what to do next. 

Upon entering he was greeted by Haytham who looked at him expectantly.

“What did you find, Shay?”

“Nothing, Sir. No one in the area saw anything. I told them to report if they did.”

“That is unfortunate. But I trust you will find the one responsible and put an end to this.”

“Of course, Sir, don't worry.” He bowed slightly and was sent off.

It wasn't going to be easy but he was determined to stop that madness. Whoever was the murderer was a sick person and needed to be stopped. Not only was it uncomfortable to see the heart neatly placed at the site but it made Shay uneasy to imagine what the murderer must have done to make his a victim leave that much blood behind.

Shay went to the room that was made into his study after they had taken the place. It was rather comfortable with the big desk and a fire crackling in the fireplace. He sat down on his chair behind the dark brown desk and looked at the papers on it. He couldn't just wait and hope something happened; he had to act.

His decision was quickly made: he would go out at night and find the murderer. It wasn't fast nor was it safe but Shay would do anything to stop the insanity.

***

Dante's remaining day went normally. After his work he went back home in the twilight of a clear winter evening. It was getting colder each day, he thought as he looked up at the sky. There were no clouds and the almost full moon shone brightly on the city. The streets were still rather busy but he didn't pay attention to the people.

A few minutes passed before he reached his home. The door was as hard to open as it was to close and the young man heaved a sigh. He ended up yanking it open and decided to get a new one very soon. After entering the house he closed it as noisily as he had opened it and lit up a fire in the fireplace to warm up the now cold rooms. He sat on a chair right next to the fireplace and watched the flames with a soft smile. It was a pleasant feeling and he enjoyed it while it lasted. Soon enough he'd be out in the cold winter night again.


End file.
